


Cuddling Sounds Nice

by kyun002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love, its literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyun002/pseuds/kyun002
Summary: Daichi's tired after a long day of volleyball and just wants the team to sleep, a lot of fluff ensuesIt's literally just 1.6k words worth of fluff
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Cuddling Sounds Nice

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work im posting on here and im very nervous to post it lol :,) it's just a quick little fluffy drabble of all the dorks cuddling :)) also i tried my best to fully edit this so there's no mistakes but if there is some please excuse them! i have some bigger stuff coming but i had to write this out and i did, instead of sleeping lol :,)

Karasuno was back at an away training camp, all sharing a room as per usual. The third years watching over some recordings of volleyball matches from the recent pro matches, the second and first years (bar Tsukki and Yamaguchi) were talking very loudly about the matches they played against Fukurodani and Nekoma that day.

It had been a very strenuous day full of receiving Bokuto's spikes, blocking Kuroo's spikes and trying to get points back. They lost most of their games they played, only winning 2, which meant countless penalty runs up the hill, in the hot weather. 

Suga had his head rested on Daichi's shoulder, eyelids heavy "Hey baby you tired?" Daichi mused in his boyfriend voice, moving the gray hair away from his face. Sugawara replied back with a soft "mmm" and climbed into Daichi's lap snuggling into him.  
"Come on then, help me get the rest of them into bed." Daichi whispered, placing kisses all over Suga's head. Suga laughed a little, settling into Daichi’s hold.  
"You two do know you're not alone. I can see you." Asahi butted in rolling his eyes, earning laughs from Daichi and Suga.  
"Hey, don't think we've never seen you and Noya kissing and cuddling." Sugawara teased  
Noya bounded across the room shouting "I heard my name!" then jumping onto Asahi's back, kissing his cheek, giggling.  
"You caught us." Daichi said, holding his hands up "We were talking about you." 

Daichi pulled himself out from underneath Suga, to round up the rest of the team and get them into bed. Which can be hard considering there are three incredibly hyper-active members of Karasuno who all bounce off one another. Noya could be calmed by Asahi gradually, Hinata and Tanaka, however, were different, Kageyama didn’t have the technique to calm Hinata down that Asahi did and Tanaka would usually calm down after he had nobody to mess around with. 

“Hey all of you, time to sleep!” Daichi said in his captain voice, hoping to scare the team into going to sleep. Surprisingly Hinata made his way to his futon, dragging Kageyama behind him, this shocked Daichi to say the least but at least he wasn’t having to herd Hinata to bed and that was a bonus.  
“Hey Kageyama! Are you pulling your futon next to mine or not?” Hinata shouted, pouting. Across the room Tanaka let out a huge laugh practically cackling at the ginger first year  
“AHAHA, I THINK HINATA WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU KAGEYAMA!” Kageyama huffed, blushed and rolled his eyes, pulling his futon over next to the smaller boy's one and began to unroll it.  
“That’s enough Tanaka, leave them alone.” Daichi said, before Hinata came up to ‘fight’ Tanaka and things got a little too energetic for Daichi, who just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep. 

Daichi rubbed his temples and let out a heavy sigh, he felt two arms wrap around him and Suga said quietly “How you holding up big guy? Come on let's get everyone into bed.”  
“I’m fine baby, don’t worry, but cuddling sounds nice.” Daichi gave a weak smile and leaned in, to kiss Suga. He intended it to be a chaste, quick kiss but ended up carrying on longer, he was caught up in the warmth of Suga and how soft his lips were.  
“And if mum and dad have finished their make out session now, we can all carry on getting ready for bed.” Tsukki jeered, earning a few sniggers from the team.  
“Haha very funny Tsukki, now me and your Dad are off to go and get our futons because you’ve all worn him out.” Suga said playfully glaring at the team and then kissed Daichi on cheek “You stay here I’ll get them.” and walked to the corner of the room where the team's futons were.

\----

Eventually the whole team was down for the night, the room silent, apart from Tanaka’s snoring and a couple whispers from the couples dotted around the room. Hinata and Kageyama were in the far corner, so Bokuto didn't kidnap Hinata in the middle of the night probably. Kageyama had Hinata wrapped in his arms, his face buried in the back of Hinata’s hair smelling the slight scent of artificial strawberry and bubblegum, it really matched his personality and somehow made him cuter. Hinata rolled over quickly, kissed Kageyama and turned back over leaving them both blushing, “W-what was that for?” Kageyama stammered  
“I just wanted a kiss I guess.” Hinata whispered back, trying to stop himself from laughing too much.  
“Well give me some warning next time or just stay facing me so we can kiss whenever, I guess.” Kageyama murmured, a little embarrassed to say the least.  
Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer and wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter boy “Hey you know I like you right?”  
“Yeah, of course.” Hinata replied.  
Kageyama placed his leg over Hinata and whispered “I love you Hinata, don’t forget that. Goodnight.”  
“Love you too, night.”  
Soon, Hinata had drifted off to sleep, breathing softly. Kageyama listened to his gentle breathing and fell to sleep eventually as well.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi were cuddling watching a show together, sharing headphones. Yamaguchi frequently suffered from nightmares so it Tsukki’s way to sooth Yamaguchi off to sleep, to play their favourite TV show slowly rub Yamaguchi’s arm or cheek gently and cuddle him off to sleep, where Tsukki would envelope him in his arms and protect him from the nightmares. Tsukki wished he could literally protect Yamaguchi from his nightmares but unfortunately he couldn’t and the best he could do is make sure Yamaguchi got off to sleep well and comfort him if he woken by one in the night by whispering soft “shhh”s and kissing his forehead until Yamaguchi had drifted back to sleep again. To people looking in on their relationship they may suspect it as ‘one sided’ but Tsukki could be a caring boyfriend he just didn’t feel it was the rest of the world's business to know the ins and outs of his and Yamaguchi’s relationship. After a few episodes of their favourite show Yamaguchi had fallen asleep curled up in Tsukki’s arms, them both hoping that Yamaguchi could have a peaceful night of sleep.

The third years usually occupied a corner towards the front of the room and this camp was no different, Suga and Daichi shared a futon and next to them was Asahi, who had Noya laid on the top of his chest. Why? Well, to quote Noya “the beauty of having a boyfriend who is almost double the size of you and muscular is that you can lay on his chest and fall asleep on him without killing him.” 

Ever since Noya and Asahi had become a thing, the “third year corner” was no longer the “third year corner” it had morphed into the “third year plus a second year boyfriend” corner. Suga and Daichi didn’t mind because Noya could be calmed by Asahi in less than five minutes meaning the normal peace of that corner was still intact. The rest of the team said it was a gift given to Asahi at birth because to date nobody had been able to calm the most energetic member of Karasuno like Asahi could.

Noya was laying on top of Asahi listening to his heartbeat, he started to wriggle, making Asahi splutter and cough slightly, “Hey Noya, our agreement was if you could lay on me you would lay fairly still, so you don’t wind me and I don’t die in my sleep.” Asahi whispered.  
Noya giggled “Sorry, I’ll try not to kill you. If I did I’d have nowhere to sleep at training camps.”  
Asahi just smiled and wrapped his arms around Noya and rubbed his back slowly. They stayed like that, enjoying eachothers company and a comfortable silence in the room. Noya began to nuzzle into the crook of Asahi’s neck and made a soft “mmm” sound. Asahi let out a slight chuckle and whispered “You’re so cute.” as he stroked his hand through Noya’s hair. He slowly rubbed circles across Noya’s back, trying to usher him to sleep. It took half an hour for Noya to drop off to sleep and snore quietly, giving Asahi clarity that he could also fall to sleep knowing Noya won't bother anyone any time soon. 

Next to them Daichi and Suga were laying together as Daichi cupped the ashen haired boy’s face and slowly stroked his cheek. Suga buried his head into Daichi’s shoulder as he traced lazy circles onto his boyfriend’s chest, whilst listening to the snores and soft breathing of their teammates around them. Daichi reciprocated the affection by stroking through Suga’s gray hair, it was so soft. The grey locks felll through his hand as Daichi then peppered a few kisses on his boyfriend's head. The older boy nuzzled as if to show his appreciation for the head pats and let out a couple pleased hums.  
“I like that.” Suga muttered sleepily.  
Daichi let out a soft laugh “You’re like a dog, I pet your head and you fall asleep.”  
Suga giggled and closed his eyes as Daichi soothed him to sleep ushering “shh”s and rubbing his hands through the smaller boys hair, he whispered into Suga’s head “I love you.”  
Suga was in a sleepy haze half asleep, still acknowledging Daichi’s words though by almost breathing out his reply “love you too”. Daichi played with Suga’s hair, until eventually Suga was breathing softly and he’d drifted off to sleep. Daichi frequently spent nights when he and Suga were cuddling wondering what he did in his last life to deserve such an angelic boyfriend like him, he knew it was something special because Suga was perfect in every way he could imagine. Listening to Suga’s soft breathing and holding one of his boyfriends hands, Daichi fell to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appriciated :)) any advice on how to improve is also really really appreciated <33  
> have a great day/night <3


End file.
